Walkin' After Midnight  Chapter 2 Crazy
by TgrLady
Summary: 2nd Chapter in the Walkin' After Midnight series


Chapter 2. Crazy

She thought she'd go crazy. There she was, in the shower hoping that Bill would pay some attention to her tonight. A kiss, it was just a kiss, she kept repeating to herself in her head. But somehow, she knew, it was already too late. Something about that man had gotten a hold of her and she wasn't sure that she could deny it, even if just to herself.

She took her time choosing her lingerie for the night deciding on an elegant nightdress. It was made of soft crème silk satin and beautiful chiffon. With delicate Italian lace decorating the plunging V-neck and with pink embroidery and crème lace covering the sweet neckline. The pastel pink satin ribbon and bow cascading down the front added a sense of innocence in all that surrounding sexuality. With flared chiffon sleeves, the dress made her every movement feel smooth and fluid, and she loved it.

She stepped into the bedroom hoping to seduce her husband but found Bill already snoring. She decided not to let that discourage her from her mission and to do her best to get him to notice her tonight. She slid into the bed and crawled up next to Bill, wrapping her arms around him. He grunted and woke up for a brief moment to tell her that he had taken his sleeping pill and to kiss her hand before saying his Good Night.

She was speechless. Her plan for seduction had ended with a chaste kiss to the back of her hand. She wanted to tell him, to warn him. Please! Do something before I make this mistake, prove to me that you care! But it was futile as only minutes later she heard his deep relaxed breathing turn into a rumbling snore. With one of his sleeping pills, Bill would sleep for a solid eight hours without waking for anything.

The next few hours were torture for her. Thoughts of betrayal and loyalty bounced around in her head. He couldn't be trusted, for crying out loud, Bill had told her that men "like him" didn't even have real names. She was crazy to think that she would find solace in his arms, but she craved what she would find there nonetheless.

He waited until after midnight and silently crept outside and down by the lake. Lighting a cigarette almost as soon as he was outside, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing out here. She was a married woman. He was his best, his oldest friend. There was no way to tell if what had happened earlier was a one-time mistake, or if it was the doorway to a whole new relationship, the kinds of which he had never known.

He kept telling himself that she wouldn't come out tonight. She was too good for him. She would probably tell Bill everything and he would lose the only friends who always made sure he never had to spend a holiday alone. He took the last drag from his cigarette and considered that it'd be best if he took off now, without having to make explanations. Throwing the cigarette away he looked up to the house and saw Teena, in a gorgeous white gown, coming down from the house. He swallowed nervously as he realized that she had come to him, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Teena was nearly breathless when she approached him. Not so much because she was sprinting, but because the very idea of what she was doing out here seemed to take her breath away. Her dark smooth hair was cascading down over her shoulders making her warm skin appear to glow in the moonlight. "You're here." she whispered.

He lit up another cigarette, unsure of what to do with his hands. Instinct told him to put them on Teena and only stop until the threat of dawn was impending, but he sensed her hesitation and decided that it was best to take things slow.

"I couldn't sleep," she lied. Truth was, she couldn't sleep because she had been anticipating sneaking out to meet him. She too, found that she was unsure of what to do with her hands and began to fiddle with the satin ribbons on the front of her gown.

He smoked his cigarette and stole glances at her while she nervously paced back and forth. "Where do you want to go?" he asked her. Her pacing stopped as she considered his question and the reality of the situation. She felt her heart beating in her throat and her head felt dizzy.

"I," stammered Teena.

"Shhhhhhhhh," he said.

"Come here," he held out his hand to her.

She blinked and slowly raised her hand to his. He pulled her in close and inhaled the scent of her hair as she held onto him tightly. He loved the feel of her body in that satin gown and knowing that she had come to him tonight made his body ache for her. His hands came up to her face and he leaned down to kiss her gently. "Where do we go?" he repeated.

"I'm afraid to go inside the house, I mean, Bill took one of his pills and with a single pill that man could sleep through a live world series without waking up, but still, I, don't... I... !" gushed Teena.

"Come on," he said as he led her back towards the house. He released her hand and placed it on the small of her back as he walked them back to his room, the guest room. He understood the risk he was taking, bedding his best friend's wife, but under his own roof, and while he was asleep upstairs really made this the unforgivable sin he had believed it to be earlier.

As quietly as they could, they crept back into the house and into the guest room. The sky outside had been gray and cloudy and while they had mistaken the electrical charge in the air to their own sexual energy and attraction, in reality, a thunderstorm was brewing and as soon as they had made it into the guest bedroom, the sky let loose with a flurry of thunder and lightning.

Teena went to a window and opened it slightly to allow the clean smell of fresh rainfall to permeate the room. She was surprised by how he had been able to cross the room so silently and felt herself jump slightly as his arms wrapped around her waist. He loved the softness of her body, the contours, and how it made him feel like a man to hold her in his arms.

With one hand he pulled her hair away from her to give him access to her neck. She swayed as his warm kisses trailed from her shoulders to her neck. She found herself turning around in his arms to look up and kiss him. His lips, his hands and his feet were working together now to seduce her completely. His kisses kept her breathless, but wanting more. His hands pushed and pulled at her gown wanting to disrobe her completely. His feet moving them both closer to the bed knowing that she would be his this night.

She felt his hands pawing at her gown more then at her, and felt him walking them towards the bed, but none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered is that she was here with him now. She felt him sliding the gown over her shoulders and as it pooled at her feet, she became acutely aware of how naked and exposed she was now. With only her white satin panties left she sat on the bed and slid back for him. She knew this the point of no return, so she resolved to let it be the night she would do her best to repress, and deny for the rest of her life.

He took a minute to soak in her beautiful body as she leaned back and posed for him, inviting him into the bed with her body. Her breasts still firm and buoyant in her youth stood proud in the night air with nipples that hardened under his lustful gaze. He realized now that he was over-dressed as he had remained in his suit pants and shirt. He yanked at his shirt buttons hoping to get out of his clothes and into the bed as quickly as possible.

Rain pounded on the roof as the night sky flashed and boomed randomly. She pulled at the sheets and crawled underneath them as he removed the rest of his clothing and slid under the sheets with her. She had slipped off her panties underneath the covers so he was pleasantly surprised to find her as naked as he was. Their bodies met in the center of the bed and he relished the tender sensations her body caused while pressed up against his naked form.

Her moans growing louder as his hot kisses poured over her body. His hands slid over her body grabbing handfuls of flesh. He was surprisingly aroused at the way her breasts seemed to fill his hands perfectly and took his time enjoying the wonder of her body. Her fingers found themselves wrapping around his hair and scratching at his back and shoulders. There was no thought anymore, it was all passion and lust taken over.

He could hear her becoming ever desperate as her moans became weaker and higher, but he wasn't going to give in just yet. He knew how to break someone's will and it wasn't by doing things the quick, easy way. He knew he had her right where he wanted her. He felt a rush of power as he came to that realization and decided then that he wasn't going to give in until he had made her beg! He slid down in the bed giving her body all the kisses and caresses that she had been needing all those years. She became lost in her desires as he took over her body. He felt her weaken as he slid his hands lower. His fingers finding her wet and aroused, and he smiled to himself knowing he was the cause of her arousal. The sounds of their passion filled the room with soft moans and low growls.

He slid between her thighs and lowered his face to her, licking at her clitoris with gentle pressure. The sensation of his tongue on her caused her to gasp loudly and it was all the motivation he required to continue his loving assault on her. With his tongue and with his fingers he left her no choice but to beg for mercy, as she heard herself begging him to make love to her.

He enjoyed the tremble of her body underneath his tongue and how powerful he felt as he created the waves of pleasure surging through her body. He decided that his need was matching that of hers and decided to slide up and place himself at her opening. He stayed there for a minute and looked down at Teena. Her face, so beautiful, and so trusting. He loved her.

He pushed himself in but her body was so tight it took several thrusts to get in all the way. He thought he might hurt her, she felt so tight around him, but he needed to give it all to her. Her gasps went from nearly inaudible to so noisy that she turned her face into a pillow to avoid screaming out loud and risk waking Bill. He soon found his stride and pumped in and out of her at a steady pace. Her body squeezing him and pulling him further into her. Her legs wrapped around him and her arms pulled his body into hers. He wanted to feel her orgasm and told her this as he leaned into her and whispered it into her ear. She moaned weakly and felt the sensation of orgasm rush over her body as he continued to slide into her and stimulate all the incredible places inside of her that caused her to shudder and shake and give herself to him completely. The fervor created by her muscles around him led him to the most powerful orgasm he could ever remember having, and would ever have, for the rest of his life.

Both of them, breathless and spent, lay in the bed now. Their heads still dizzy with orgasm regained a slow consciousness. The thunderstorm had been reduced to a steady rain and their bodies were lulled into a depth of relaxation that can only come after such vigorous exertion. He could feel her heartbeat slowing to a regular pace as his own tried to regulate itself. He reached out to her and bringing her hand up to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist. Teena was his, and she knew it as much as he did.

Leaving him that night would be the hardest thing Teena had ever had to do before that day. Filled with the guilt of her actions she managed to go back upstairs to her bedroom, with Bill. Tomorrow would be another day, and another chance for her to evaluate what had happened that night, because the only explanation she could come up with tonight, is that she must have gone crazy.


End file.
